


Iwaizumi's Ruined Vacation

by fujoshiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshiro/pseuds/fujoshiro
Summary: "Iwa-chan~""Shut up, shitty-kawa, or else I'll regret bringing you."Iwaizumi Hajime was not pleased with his best friend, Oikawa Tooru, especially when the brown-haired womanizer had brainwashed Iwa into bringing the idiot along on his vacation. What was supposed to be a relaxing, peaceful beach experience was now probably going to be Iwa making sure Oikawa didn’t accidentally destroy the whole world, or possibly his heart.





	1. Iwaizumi's Regrets

"Iwa-chan~"

"Shut up, shitty-kawa, or else I'll regret bringing you."

Iwaizumi Hajime was not pleased with his best friend, Oikawa Tooru, especially when the brown-haired womanizer had brainwashed Iwa into bringing the idiot along on his vacation. What was supposed to be a relaxing, peaceful beach experience was now probably going to be Iwa making sure Oikawa didn’t accidentally destroy the whole world.

The black-haired, lean but well built boy groaned to himself as Oikawa laid his head down on the former’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan~, you’re soft,” he mumbled, seemingly in a state of drowsy sleep.

“Don’t put your head on my shoulder, trashy-kawa, I’m not your wife,” Iwaizumi said in an annoyed tone as he tried (and failed) to push Oikawa off.

“So if you become my wife, you’ll let me?” Oikawa mumbled again, causing Iwaizumi to reveal a slight tint of red on his cheeks, which was not visible to the latter, due to his sleepy state. When Oikawa said such ridiculous things, he didn’t know how to react.

“Just… shut up and go to sleep, idiot,” Iwaizumi evaded the subject, “Or else I’ll throw you out of this plane.” But regardless of his words, Iwa gave in and snuggled unintentionally next to Oikawa as he patiently waited for the vehicle to land.

…

After the struggle of waking Oikawa up and dragging him out of the plane, they had finally gotten out of the airport and reached their hotel. Much to Iwa’s dismay, Oikawa was a bit too overly excited at the thought of them sharing a room. 

“It’s going to be like when we were younger, when we used to have sleepovers!” Even at the supposed-to-be-adult age of 18, Oikawa still harbored a childish heart (well, mainly around Iwa-chan). “We can even sleep in the same bed!”

“Not gonna happen,” Iwaizumi declined immediately, and Oikawa pouted at his reaction. 

“Iwa-chan~, meannnn~!” He whined, earning a whack on the back of his head from Hajime. “Ow!”

“You intruded on my vacation, so now you have to listen to me,” Iwa said bluntly, and Oikawa threw an around Iwa-chan’s shoulder, pulling the smaller boy dangerously close to him. Of course, Oikawa didn’t mind the proximity at all.

“Okay, Ms. Iwa-chan, Oikawa Tooru at your service. I will follow your every command. Anything you ask, I will do,” Oikawa whispered gallantly in his ear, “Anything,” he drawled out, emphasizing his point, and winked. Making the stone-faced Iwaizumi a little bit flustered was one of Oikawa’s favorite things to do.

Oikawa smirked at the fact that Iwaizumi couldn’t prevent the rising blush on his cheeks, and how he shielded his face with his hands. It was, to say the least, extremely cute. 

Well, cute UNTIL he earned a hard punch in the face from a steaming Iwaizumi. 

“Shut the fuck up, crappy-kawa, or else I’ll break every bone in your body.” 

Oikawa, even though his nose was bleeding and his cheek was bruised, chuckled happily at the angry Iwa’s reaction, and soon enough, it turned into uncontrollable laughter. After moments of Iwaizumi staring at him, obviously confused, Oikawa sputtered out, “I-Iwa-chan, you’re so cute!” 

“Go die in a hole,” was all the furiously blushing Hajime said before folding his arms and turning away to go to the reception desk. Oikawa, who was breathing heavily after his laughing fit, leaned against a nearby wall, idiotically smiling to himself. 

“Let’s go, Assikawa,” Iwaizumi ordered, holding up two key cards. “I’m not going to sit around waiting for your lazy ass.”

Oikawa smirked and winked at the impatient Hajime. “Of course, Ms. Iwa-chan~. I’d hate to make my lady impatient.”

…

“So pretty~! Iwa-chan, look!”

Oikawa was busy marveling at the view from their suite’s balcony. They were lucky enough to get a room that overlooked the sparkling beach and the rest of the resort, and Oikawa just couldn’t get enough, Iwaizumi observed. 

Hajime had to admit that the shithead was right. It was beautiful, the way the waves rolled into the beach, and the sky shimmered from the light of the setting sun… “We can go right now, if you want,” Iwa mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers. “We don’t have to swim, maybe just go for a walk-”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Oikawa grabbed the other’s hand and they took off running, out of the hotel and onto the beach. As they slowed down, they caught their breaths, panting from the speedy run. 

“You’re… way… too… excited,” Hajime said between breaths, but his breath caught when Oikawa smiled at him. It made his heart beat just a little bit (okay, maybe a lot) faster. “What are you smiling for, you idiot?”

“I’m only this excited whenever I’m with you, Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa said happily, and Iwaizumi’s heart pounded against his chest. He tried to remind himself that they were only friends, that there was nothing more between them, and that Oikawa was still a dumbass, but his heart begged to differ.

“Don’t say meaningless things, dumbass trashy-kawa,” Iwaizumi said, realizing that they were still holding hands. He immediately pulled his hand away and looked away from Oikawa’s beaming face. Iwa’s face felt like it was on fire.

Oikawa’s face seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he opened his mouth to speak. “Actually, I need to tell you something-”

“Oikawa Tooru, is that you?”

Both Hajime and Tooru turned to see a gorgeous, fit young woman who looked to be around their age smiling at them. Iwa observed as Oikawa’s face brightened up eagerly as the sight of her, and a twinge of jealousy inflicted his heart.

“Mari-chan! It’s been forever since I last saw you!” Oikawa enveloped the woman in a hug, and it took all of Iwaizumi’s restraint to not tear that woman apart. “How have you been?”

“Actually, I’m doing pretty good, thanks to you. What a coincidence that we’re meeting here,” she replied, and their conversation continued, but all the noise had drowned out of Iwa’s ears. Iwaizumi instantly hated everything about her. Sure, she was pretty, polite, graceful, and petite, but that didn’t mean she was better for him than he was. 

Iwaizumi mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? Oikawa and him weren’t like that. They were just childhood friends who were close, and that was it. Besides, even if they did have a chance, a woman was always better for a man than another man was… right?

“I’m going to go back to the room,” Iwaizumi mumbled, but he doubted Oikawa could hear him over the sound of her high-pitched voice. 

So he walked back to the room, alone and fuming with invisible anger. He practically jammed the key card into the unlocking slot and slammed the door behind him as he entered. He fell onto his bed and stuffed his face into his pillow, regretting bringing the womanizer on HIS vacation. “Dumbass Oikawa,” Iwa said to himself, groaning into his pillow.

He usually never really thought about things, except for volleyball and agedashi tofu, so thinking this much about OIKAWA, of all human beings, made his head hurt. All this thinking was making him tired, and his eyes started to droop sleepily. 

“He’s an idiot,” Iwaizumi concluded before falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Iwaizumi's Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the late chapter! I was on vacation, so I haven't been able to update as planned! Anyway, I hope this chapter will make up for my uncommitted-ness! Once again, gomen!
> 
> -Shiro ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

Oikawa struggled to maintain the fake smile on his face while he conversed with the woman. She was an old friend, so it was only polite to talk to her, especially when she seemed so excited to see him. To be honest, he’d much rather spend his time taking a silent walk on the beach with Iwa-chan than listening to this barbie-like woman ramble on about her ex-boyfriend and how unaffectionately he had treated her.

Oikawa interrupted her rambling to look at Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan-”, but was shocked to see that his best friend wasn’t anywhere to be seen. When had he left? “Where did he go?”

“Oh, he left a while ago,” Mari-chan stated, “anyway, as I was saying-”

“I’m sorry, but I need to go,” Oikawa said, starting to feel anxious and tired of listening to the boring woman. She opened her mouth to say something, but Oikawa quickly said farewell. “Bye, Mari-chan!” He flashed her his famous million-dollar smile and left on his way.

“Shit,” Oikawa cursed under his breath, feeling extremely guilty for not noticing when he had left. “He’s gonna kill me,” he mumbled, practically running towards their hotel room. He knew his best friend enough to know that he’d go back to the room, instead of the cliche I’m-gonna-go-to-some-random-place-because-I’m-mad reaction.

He shoved his hand into his right pocket to find his key card, and after unlocking the door he slowly opened it, half expecting Iwaizumi to creep up on him and choke him to death.

He sighed from relief when he saw that wasn’t the case, and smiled to himself. “Oh darling, I’m home,” he said playfully. His eyes surveyed the room, and landed on a snoring Iwa-chan, who was snuggled up into the fluffy comforters. 

Oikawa smiled at the sight, and was about to sleep in his own bed until he got an extremely risky idea.  
…

“Oof!” 

“What the fuck are you doing in my bed, shitty-kawa?!?!” 

Iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitched as he glared at Oikawa, who was now on the floor and groaning from the pain of being pushed off. First he dared to ignore him to talk to a woman, and now he had slept in the same bed? Iwa was fuming with anger.

“Um… I had a nightmare?” Oikawa grinned goofily, and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him. “It was a really scary nightmare, and I needed comfort so-”

His excuse was met with a whack to his head. “You’re an idiot. If you needed comfort, why didn’t you go to your oh-so-precious Mari-chan?” Iwaizumi’s voice was laced with venom and a hint of jealousy, and if Oikawa could sense it, he didn’t say anything. The Casanova was probably too thickheaded to understand anyway. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened as if he’d just remembered what happened yesterday, and the whole scene seemed to be playing through his mind. “Oh yeah, sorry about that.” He grinned goofily again, and Iwaizumi wanted to punch him in the face. 

“Your sorries mean nothing to me, you womanizing bastard,” Iwa couldn’t prevent himself from saying, and he regretted his words as soon as they came out. He didn’t look at Oikawa as he got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom. 

Hajime stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Oikawa was a magnet for disaster, Iwa knew, and he still brought him along. He should’ve known it was a bad idea. For once, he was actually stupider than Oikawa.

After finishing his shower, drying himself off, and putting on his clothes, Iwaizumi exited the bathroom to find Oikawa sprawled on his bed, scrolling through his phone. He didn’t even glance at Hajime, and guilt started to overwhelm his heart. “Listen, I didn’t mean to-”

“We didn’t get to finish our walk, right? We should go now, to make up for me being a jerk,” Oikawa said, looking up at Iwaizumi. “No girls, I promise.”

Iwaizumi was speechless. After all, HE had been the one to say something offensive, and this idiot was only worried about making it up to him. A smile broke out on Hajime’s face, and all of his anger vanished. After all, how could he stay angry at his closest friend?

“You’re an idiot, Trashy-kawa.”

…

“Remember when you had to dress up like a girl because they forced you to be the princess for that play in primary school?” Oikawa poked Iwa, snickering at the memory. Iwaizumi blushed, feeling embarrassed, and punched Oikawa’s shoulder.

“At least I wasn’t forced to be a tree,” Iwa retorted, snickering and throwing his head back from laughter. “You fell in the middle of the play because of how heavy the costume was, right?”

“I’m pretty sure that was because of a certain princess tripping me,” Oikawa stated, and Iwaizumi smirked. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Iwaizumi feigned innocence, and Oikawa huffed. However, on the inside, Oikawa was just really happy to see Iwaizumi enjoying their time together like this. Just seeing him smile was enough for Oikawa, because he couldn’t afford to be too selfish. 

Even so, he couldn’t deny that he wanted more. He’d been denying it for a long time, but now just being here with Iwaizumi had made it clear as day. Friendship wasn’t really all he wanted. He wanted to be Iwa-chan’s one and only, to be there at his side in the morning, to be the one who comforted him when he was sad, to be his everything... but he knew he couldn’t have that. 

Oikawa looked at the rambling Iwaizumi beside him, and smiled, a hint of sadness glistening in his eyes.

He'd just have to suffice with what he had.


	3. Iwaizumi's Hunger

“I’m sorry, sirs, but currently the regular dining area is full.”

Iwaizumi groaned from frustration. After all that walking, his stomach had begun to growl, and Oikawa suggested that they get something to eat. After asking about the resort’s dining areas, he’d been told this was the only somewhat-Japanese restaurant on the entire resort, so he was disappointed that it was full. Plus, he really wanted to bring Oikawa to this restaurant, because they actually served Japanese milk bread (which he knew Oikawa loved). But, more than that, he’d come for the agedashi tofu. Sorry, Oikawa, but Iwa’s tofu came first.

Iwaizumi felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Oikawa shrug. “It’s okay. This isn’t the only restaurant in the entire resort,” Oikawa said reassuringly, and smiled at the maitre d’, whose eyes flickered with sympathy. “We’ll just go somewhere else, even though my friend really wanted to come here. You know, he’d been waiting for so long, I can’t believe how much his heart must be broken.” Oikawa rubbed Iwa’s shoulder in a comforting way for emphasis. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him, understanding Oikawa’s menacing plan.

If there was one thing Oikawa was extremely good at, it was guilt tripping others. Hell, he’d even gotten Iwaizumi to clean his room, which, Iwaizumi might add, was not very pleasant. 

“Well,” she began to say, seemingly hesitant, “We do have a few open tables.” She smiled warmly, and Iwaizumi silently cheered. Sometimes having a manipulative piece of trash as a best friend had its benefits. “However, the area with availability is for couples. If you don’t mind a few stares and glances, I could have you seated there.” 

Iwaizumi felt like he had just been hit by a swinging boulder. After hearing the word ‘couples’, he’d temporarily gone deaf to his surroundings. His face started to heat up, and he found himself pondering whether it was really worth it. “It’s fine, we’ll lea-”

“In that case, I guess you’ll just have to be my boyfriend for the night, Iwa-chan~. A table for my darling and I, please,” Oikawa interrupted shamelessly, and Iwaizumi’s face began to resemble a tomato. Oikawa seemed to be enjoying Iwaizumi’s embarrassment, and Iwa resisted the urge to punch him in the face right then and there.

“All right, then. This way, please,” she said as she lead them through a concealed hallway, a flight of stairs, and onto the restaurant’s intricate balcony. Iwaizumi admired the ocean view and glittering sunset, the perfect setting for lovers. Of course, Iwaizumi had to remind himself that Oikawa and him were not in a relationship, causing his heart to sink a little.

“If you’ll be seated here, sirs, I’ll send a waitress right out.” The maitre d’ gestured to a round, candle-lit ebony table with accompanying roses and silverware. After having them seated, she ran off, leaving Iwaizumi to question his current situation.

“What the hell were you thinking?!?!” 

“What are you talking about? I just wanted to spend some quality time with my closest friend,” Oikawa said, feigning innocence. “Is that too much to ask?” The hazel-eyed male in front of him smirked, and looped his fingers around Iwaizumi’s. “Just seeing you flustered is worth it.”

“B-baka Oikawa!” Iwaizumi retorted uselessly, his cheeks flaming. He violently pulled his hand away from Oikawa’s, and his heart started to pulse rapidly. He knew spending time like this with Oikawa wasn’t good for him. They were friends, and friends just didn’t DO this kind of thing. But then again, their friendship wasn’t like any other.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so cute!” Oikawa snickered, obviously tormenting Iwaizumi’s current emotional state. “You’re blushing!”

“I. Am. Not,” Iwaizumi growled lowly, covering his face with his hands. “Just shut your trap, Shittykawa, and don’t call me cute.” 

“You’re my boyfriend for the night, so I can call you whatever I want,” Oikawa said, winking mischievously. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued to banter, but one thought stuck in Iwa's mind throughout the entire conversation; Oikawa calling him the ‘boyfriend for the night’. It made him feel like a one-night stand, and if there was anything he wanted with Oikawa, it definitely was NOT that.

But what he hated the most was that Oikawa probably thought this was nothing. He hated Oikawa playing around with his feelings like that when he wouldn’t even care the next day. He hated Oikawa’s heartless flirting, and the worst part was… he was falling for it. 

Iwaizumi guessed that he should blame himself, after all, he DID suggest this restaurant. If only he hadn’t been so damn picky, none of this would’ve happened. To be completely honest, more than Oikawa, he hated himself. He hated himself for this… attraction he felt to someone who’d never love him back. But he supposed that it made sense. After all, how could a man who could have any woman in the world love someone as simple as Iwaizumi?

Regardless of his thoughts, Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa and smiled as his friend argued about how milk bread was OBVIOUSLY better than agedashi tofu. He wouldn’t let his selfish desires ruin his vacation or his best friend’s. What they had was already beautiful, a friendship so unbreakable that no one could come between them, and Iwaizumi would just have to be satisfied with that.

…

“Man, I’m stuffed!” Oikawa rubbed his stomach as he and Iwa walked back toward their room. He felt overwhelmingly full from the three plates of milk bread he had finished. Iwaizumi had warned him of overeating, but Oikawa thought it was worth it.

“If you get a stomachache tomorrow, then don’t blame me. I tried to warn you,” Iwaizumi said, raising an eyebrow at the well-fed Oikawa. 

“Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” Oikawa said, raising an eyebrow at the shorter male.

“I don’t need to be your mom to make sure you don’t die, do I?” Iwaizumi retorted, a small smirk growing on his face. “You can hardly even take care of yourself, so SOMEONE’s gotta do it,” he continued, a small hue of pink enlightening his cheeks. At that moment, Oikawa truly cherished the male in front of him, and couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around his best friend. He was truly grateful for having someone so endearing, who could care about him even when he didn’t care about himself.

“O-oi, what are you doing?!?” Iwaizumi spluttered out, and Oikawa could only hug him tighter. He didn’t want to let go; he wanted to be in this moment forever. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla filled his sense of smell as he buried his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, and he wondered how that was possible after everything they’d done during the day. “Assikawa, we’re in the middle of the hallway!” Iwaizumi whispered, gently trying to push him away, but failing.

“Iwa-chan, I like you a lot,” he mumbled silently and hugged him tighter, a sense of relief washing over himself that he’d said it. Okay, maybe it wasn’t THAT direct, but he still said something along the lines of what he actually wanted to say.

“O-of course you do, dumbass, I’m your best friend,” Iwaizumi stated the obvious, and Oikawa sighed as he let go. No matter how many times he said it, it seemed like Iwa would never understand. 

“You don’t get it,” Oikawa muttered so silently that Iwaizumi couldn’t hear it. “Anyway, we should go into the room, right? I’m dead tired,” Oikawa said, brushing off the entire topic to pretend like it was nothing. Of course, he knew that wasn’t the case, but Iwaizumi probably thought it wasn’t anything.

“... Right,” Iwaizumi said, sounding hesitant before unlocking their room and falling into his bed. Oikawa did the same, and they spent a few moments in drowsy silence, just reminiscing in the experience and the presence of each other. 

“Oi, Trashykawa, are you gonna, you know... sleep in my bed?”

“Do you want me to, Iwa-chan~?”

“Just shut up and get over here, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an emotional roller coaster! What will Iwa-chan and Oikawa do? Will their relationship EVER progress? 
> 
> Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> -Shiro ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ


End file.
